tnt_willfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowards Die Many Times
|image= S01E02 Promo Still 07.jpg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 1 |episodeNumber= 2 |airDate= July 10, 2017 |writer= Craig Pearce |director= Shekhar Kapur |previousEpisode= The Play's the Thing |nextEpisode= The Two Gentlemen }} is the second episode of TNT original period drama Will. It originally aired on July 10, 2017, on TNT. Synopsys "Shakespeare is wracked with guilt over the arrest of the rival playwright, Baxter (Tadhg Murphy), and he makes a dangerous confession to the beautiful and rebellious Alice (Olivia DeJonge). The future of the theatre is threatened when the crowd-pleasing actor, Kemp (William Houston), is tempted by another playhouse." TNT Drama. com, Will Episodes Cast & Characters Main and Recurring Cast * Laurie Davidson as William Shakespeare * Olivia DeJonge as Alice Burbage * Ewen Bremner as Richard Topcliffe * Mattias Inwood as Richard Burbage * Jamie Campbell Bower as Christopher Marlowe * William Houston as Kemp * Lukas Rolfe as Presto * Colm Meaney as James Burbage * Anton Lesser as Walsingham * Nancy Carroll as Ellen Burbage * Bruce Mackinnon as Robert Greene * Max Bennett as Robert Southwell Supporting and Guests * Tadhg Murphy as Baxter * Kenneth Collard as Justice Young * Clive Rowe as Boxman * Geoffrey Freshwater as Barnaby Smith * Ash Mukherjee as Bryce Flintock * Jonathan Jaynes as Astor Blunt * Jamie Beamish as Augustine Phillips * Shane Zaza as Autolycus Brewit * Gerald Tyler as Ross * Edward Hayter as Thomas Walsingham * Wallis Day as Cressida Deveraux * Dean-Charles Chapman as Billy Cooper * James Berkery as Jeremy Nightstand * Adam Galbraith as Thomas Dalglesh * Cristian Valle as Antonio Swaarvey * Benny Maslov as Tye Brewster * Lorraine Bruce as Mistress Harding * Henry Lloyd-Hughes as Edward Alleyn * Nicholas Woodeson as Phillip Henslows * Jack Brady as Jack * Bruce Mackinnon as Robert Greene * Abigail Hardingham as Moll * Kayla Meikle as Paulina (Barmaid) * Lucinda Turner as Margaret Baxter * Hannah Gorbry as Charlotte Baxter * Oliver Whitehouse as Michael Baxter * Robert Bowman as Porter Danby * Kristy Philipps as Apelina * Dean Nolan as Deana, Rose Theatre Dancer * Daniel Lloyd as Daniella, Rose Theatre Dancer * Caroline Royce as Rose Theatre Audience #1 * Elin Phillips as Rose Theatre Audience #2 * Anne Lafon-Delpit as Punk, Theatre Audience * Michael Nardone as Ghost of Edward Arden Multimedia Promotional Pictures S01E02 Promo Still 01.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 02.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 03.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 04.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 05.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 06.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 07.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 08.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 09.jpg S01E02 Promo Still 10.jpg * Courtesy of Dragon International Film Studios, Cardiff, Wales Photographer Aidan Monaghan. Pictures from Spoiler Tv.com. Promotional Videos Will Cowards Die Many Times - Season 1, Ep. 2 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Will ASIDES - An Educated Women (Ep. 2) TNT Notes * The opening quote featured in this episode is from "Julius Caesar," a tragedy by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written in 1599. References Category:Episodes